Captain Summer
by epixScott1
Summary: Earth has been blown up to the pieces, and the only survivors are Summer and Morty. Summer became the captain of a ship that Rick bought. Now the two must find a way to fix the earth while getting into weird moments and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of space in the Milkyway galaxy, there was a massive spaceship near one of Jupiter's moons. The ship looked like a 1950s version of a UFO, but it had large guns on the front and two massive thrusters at the back, and the ship is about the size of a cruise ship. Inside of the vessel is two teens that are siblings Summer Smith, the oldest and Morty Smith, the youngest one. Right now, they are trying to recover from a tragic event that was the earth getting blow-up into pieces. Summer finds an audio log on the ship bridge. She starts the audio record, and she speaks into it.

Summer POV

"I'm guessing this some sort of captain log so...um this Summer log 1, and about five hours ago the earth was blown up. By some large warship that came to earth for something or someone when no one could find whatever the people in that warship wanted, they fire multiple missiles into the earth core, causing a large explosion. Luckily Grandpa somehow got a large spaceship that large enough for our family and friends can live in,"

I sigh and pause the recording wipes some tears from my eyes, then I unpause and talk into it.

"Unforntally only me and my brother Morty got on the ship while mom and dad did not make it as for Grandpa Rick is nowhere to be found he could be in another dimension, planet, galaxy or dead hopeful, not dead."

I sigh

"Right now me and Morty are parked outside one of Jupiter moons trying to figure out what to do next for us and earth. I got nothing left to say right now, so I guess this is the end of my log until next time Summer out,"

I put the audio log back at the ship bridge I walked to the ship living room and sat on a recliner chair. I thought I had the craziest day, but that turns into one of the worst in my life with my mom and dad died, the earth is mainly gone, and I stuck with these weird feelings I've been dealing with for weeks. Which is I'm questioning my sexuality because I started to become more and more attracted to girls than boys recently. I even fantasized about multiple women that I meet or saw or TV god. I'm just such a wreck I need to put that aside for now for me and Morty seak. Speaking of Morty, I wonder how he still dealing with this situation.

I walk to the sleeping quarters of the sleep and peak into Morty's room to see him under the bed sheet of the bed crying.

"J-Jessica," Morty said

I feel bad for Morty. He final got Jessica to be his girlfriend, and they have been dating for four months. Morty could not find Jessica in time when he had to leave earth, and Morty is taking it pretty hard, blaming himself for not saving his girlfriend. I should leave Morty alone for a while and check on him later. I walk on the ship, so more seeing the various rooms that it holds so far, the ship has a kitchen, storage room, an entertainment room, bathrooms, and a room full of spacesuits. I lean against taking a breath; then, a voice comes into the hallway intercom.

"Summer are you alright,"

"Yes, I'm alright Ship," I said

"Good I would not have to deal with your emotions,"

"Shut up I just think for myself for a moment,"

"Fine whenever you want me to fly this ship somewhere else come to the cockpit captain,"

God, this ship AI is a dick why Rick just gets a friendly AI. Wait, did it call me, captain? Why did it call me, captain?

"Ship, why did you call me, Captain?"

"Because seeing that your taking charge with Rick missing and Morty is crying in his room your the captain of the ship as of right now,"

Great, this just gets better and better with each moment now I'm the captain of the ship with nowhere to go fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours ago

Third Pov

Summer wakes up in a light purple nightgown on a bed in a fancy hotel then she sees at the end of the bed was a raven hair milf with blue eyes wearing a red lingerie bra and underwear that makes her body even sexier and her large breast that was hard to fit in the bra.

"Oh god what is happening here," Summer thought

Then the milf started to crawl over to Summer while licking her lips, and she gets on Summer lap and put her arms around Summer's shoulder.

"This it honey your big reward for being such a great help with that case in Los Angeles," said milf in a southern accent

"I better go along with it and see what happens next," Summer thought "I cannot wait to have my reward,"

The milf smirk "you sure looked like here it is," she started to kiss Summer on the lips

Before anything else could happen, a sound alarm was in the room. Suddenly Summer wakes up in her regular room, she turns off the alarm on her phone and sees a poster of the same milf in a suit holding a cop badge and the text above her saying "CSI Los Angeles."

"Damn another gay dream," Summer thought as she looked down at her pajama pants to see it was a bit wet "not again,"

Summer POV

I after I put my underwear and pajama pants in the washer I went to the bathroom to do my routine that includes brushing my teeth and hair and putting on my makeup then I went to my room and put on my usual clothes and head to the kitchen. God, that the fifth wet dream I had this week that involves another girl or this case women, I just need to find someone to talk about this before I have to go out and buy more clean underwear. I came into the kitchen a fix myself a bowl of cereal, and I sat down on the kitchen table, start eating my breakfast, and then Morty comes to the table, texting someone with a smile on his face. He is probably texting his girlfriend time to tease him about it.

"So you're texting your girlfriend there, Morty?" I said with a smirk

Morty blushed "y-yes the matter fact I am Summer,"

"What are you guys texting about is it some rated-x stuff you guys are planning to do,"

"No, Summer!"

I laugh at his reaction. Sometimes it just to easy "what are you guys texting anyway?"

"Jessica asked me if I went to hang out with her at the mall today, which I am. With that being said, Summer, can you give me a ride?"

"Why don't you ask Rick?"

"I can't find him he went to some dimensional last night,"

"Fine Morty I'll take you,"

"Thanks, Summer,"

Then mom and dad walk into the kitchen from the garage having their own conversation.

"No Jerry I'm not going to spend my weekend on some tour of a movie set," said mom

"It isn't some tour Beth it's a tour of the recreation of the shining," said dad making mom's eyes rolls

Then a bunch screams coming from outside, and the ground started to shake the earth. We all thought it was Grandpa Rick coming back home with something dangerous, so we all went outside to our surprise we see a massive warship in the sky. It was about the size of a mountain; it had about 12 guns on the sides and the front, and it painted black and orange.

"What the fuck is that!" shouted in fear dad

"It's a warship dad," said Morty

"I know that by why is there in a warship in the sky,"

Then a booming and computer comes out of the warship "People of Earth you must hand over the GTI8 in four hours or you all are going to be exterminated,"

"We have to get Grandpa Rick," I said

"Summer we have no idea where he could be," said Morty

Then the garage door opens up, and a small robot with third wheels with leg comes rolling to us with a note in its hand, and Morty grabs it.

"What the note says," I said

"Is it from my father?" said mom

"Yes, it's from Rick and the note it some direction to what he says something to get off the planet," said Morty

"And that would be," said dad

"It doesn't say,"

"C'mon guys, we got no time to waste," said mom getting the keys to the family car out from her pocket, and we all get in the car and drive to whatever Rick direction.

Morty tries to call Jessica, but he gets sent to voicemail; he fears the worst about what could happen to Jessica. Then the warship fire a couple of lasers to the earth's surface, causing a giant earthquake that shook the road that we are driving on.

"Why do they want this GTI8 so badly?" I said

"Maybe Rick knows about that, and that is why they are here," said dad

Mom groans "now it is not the time Jerry,"

"Well, it could be Beth,"

"Dad not everything invasion I could be for Rick," I said

Morty was not even listening as he tries to get a hold of Jessica, and I felt terrible for him, hoping his girlfriend is safe somewhere. About 2 hours in the drive we see fighter jets in the air trying to attack the warship they get destroyed by the massive warship guns then the ship fires a red laser into the earth's ground causing the surface shakes again. This time the field begins to crack open mom avoids the massive cracks on the road until our car gets stuck in the crack as the front was starting to fall into the crack. We all get out of the car immediately, but dad's seat belt was stuck.

"Beth help," said dad

Mom tries to get dad out of his seat belt, and then the whole ground begins to fall apart, mom and dad fell with the ground made a large hole. We both look in the hole to think our parents are still alive, but our hope is gone when we see in the hole was a massive fire are parents were dead me, and Morty cried for a couple of moments before reaching the location that Rick sent us to from that robot. We came to a field with a red button in the middle of it. I press it, and then the ground starts to open up to reveal a vast spaceship.

"Woah!" I said

"Where did Rick get this," said Morty

The ship doors open. We go into the ship and straight toward the cockpit, where a voice from the speaker comes up. "Is everyone in,"

"Rick," said Morty

"No this is the ship AI now is that everyone before the earth blows up,"

"Yes everyone here," I said sadly

"Summer what about Jessica we could go find her," said Morty

"Unless we find her in about six minutes," said the ship

"Morty we have to go," I said

Morty try to say something, but he broke down in tears

"Ship take us out of here,"

The spaceship takes off from the ground and flies out of the earth with no time to spare Morty, and me witness the earth getting blown into pieces.


End file.
